Bleach Blonde Baby
"Bleach Blonde Baby" is a song by Poppy from her debut album "Poppy.Computer". It is the third track on the album. The music video was released on December 13th, 2017 and currently has over 3 million views on YouTube. Theme The song is about how Poppy looks so "Bleach Blonde Baby" perfect. She also mentions that she doesn't care what other people think of her and that she is happy with who she is, hence the line, "I'm bleach blonde, baby, that's how God made me". She also describes herself being popular in the media and how one day she will become so famous that her face will be on a million dollar bill. Another interpretation is that this song is a critique of modern day pop culture and celebrities. Throughout the song, Poppy mocks celebrities with sarcastic lines like, "I was born with makeup on, mani-pedi and everything" and "I'm bleach blonde baby, that's how God made me", which is ironic considering Moriah is a natural brunette. With these lines, Poppy comments on how celebrities are perceived as flawless on social media and how God created Poppy to be the perfect pop star. Music Video The music video begins with a close-up of Poppy's lips. Two white-suited bodysuit dancers then appear at Poppy's sides, expressing shocked body language at Poppy's seven feet long eyelashes. As the video continues, it shows shots of Poppy in a bedroom with the white-suited bodysuit dancers, leading a church with a congregation of people, glow-in-the-dark bodysuit dancers, Poppy driving a white car and Poppy in a nursery filled with female baby dolls. During the church scenes, it is suggested that these people are Poppy's followers and that she is their leader, as the people are shown to be praising her in a positive manner. During the bridge, Poppy is shown as a floating head wearing a glowing bow that flashes with color, similar to a strobe light. Near the end of the video, Poppy's followers excitedly hold up and dance with fuzzy letters (similar to the ones in her video "My Name") that read "everybody dies", with Poppy later joining them in the center. The video ends with the followers clapping and praising Poppy as she bows. Charlotte can also be spotted sitting in the pews of the church at the end. Lyrics Videos Music Video= |-|Audio= Reception "Bleach Blonde Baby" was the most-anticipated song of "Poppy.Computer". After being announced officially in Titanic Sinclair's video "You Can Help Poppy", fans donated over $19,000 to fund the song's music video through Kickstarter, after which they began to look forward to the song. It would not be released until the album release of "Poppy.Computer" in October 2017, three months after the original announcement and Kickstarter. Trivia * The filming of the music video costed the same as the music video for "Lowlife". * Titanic Sinclair confirmed alongside the Kickstarter rewards that the music video would be coming in November 2017; however, it was pushed back. ** He first announced the video as a "visual sequel" to the music video for "Lowlife". * The first official snapshot of the music video was released on November 4th, 2017. * The line "if you cut me, I'll bleed pink" is a reference to the opium poppy, which bleeds pink. * The lyric "Say my name three times and I will grant your every wish" alludes to both genie legends and the 1988 horror comedy film, Beetlejuice. * This is the first music video to feature humans other than Poppy and the Bodysuit Dancers since Lowlife. It is speculated that the humans are either Poppyseeds or the scientists that genetically created Poppy. * On December 9th, 2017, the first official trailer for the music video was released. ** The trailer for the music video reached #2 on YouTube's trending list on the same day. A day later, the trailer reached the #1 spot. Category:Songs Category:Originals Category:Poppy.Computer Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:2017